deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Overbeck vs Kenny
"They might not always do the right thing. But they always do it for the right reasons." Bill Overbeck vs Kenny is the first What-If Death Battle made by Schwxnz. It features Bill Overbeck from Left 4 Dead, and Kenny from Telltale's The Walking Dead. Description Season One Episode One! Left 4 Dead vs Telltale's The Walking Dead! Two old wounded warriors duke it out and only one will be left standing! Interlude The zombie apocalypse. A extremely devastating event, where the dead raise from their graves and start to eat every human they come across. It's a tragedy, really. But even in such a living hell, there will always be brave survivors, ready to do what has to be done to ensure the survival of their loved ones - even if it means that they have to sacrifice themselves to accomplish that task. Like Bill Overbeck, Left 4 Dead's cigarette-smoking war veteran, and Kenny, The Walking Dead's ruthless protector of Clementine. I'm Schwxnz and it's my hobby to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a death battle. Rules *Bill's weapon upgrades will not be included. *Likewise, Kenny's "Road for Survival" stuff will not be included. Bill Overbeck Bill: Even being in a war doesn't prepare you for this! They just come at ya and come at ya and they never goddamn stop! Kenny Before the dead started to raise, Kenny lived a rather normal life. Working as a commercial fisherman, he often went sailing to the open sea for weeks, if not months at a time, seperating from his family which he admits to be deeply regretting later on. Speaking of his family, during one of his fishing tours he encountered a sick octopus and decided to bring it to a veterinarian's office. That's where he met Katjaa, a kind and calm woman - and his soon-to-be wife. It's unknown for how long they have been married, but eventually they had a kid together: Kenny Jr, aka Duck, who is universally disliked in the community for his loud and boisterous nature. Now let's talk about the man himself. While his instincts about situations are - mostly - right and he is usually arguing for the right decision to take, his approach is extremely unrefined. As in, if someone disagrees with him, he doesn't try to convince them instead he is immediately hostile towards the people who disagree with him. On the day the apocalpyse started, Kenny and his family just came back from visiting Katjaa's sister. When they stopped at a gas station to fuel up their truck when something odd happened: He noticed that some weirdo was trying to grab Duck! Kenny thought that the weirdo was trying to abduct his son, and quickly went after him. That's where he discovered that the "weirdo" wasn't a person at all... but a zombie walker. After dealing with the walker, he immediately urged Duck back into the truck and drove away. He then drove for quite some time, until he arrived at a farm belonging to a man named Hershel who was willing to let them stay for the night. W.I.P Kenny: I'm gonna punch the first sonuvabitch I see, then I'll take his gun and use it to shoot the NEXT sonuvabitch I see! Intermission Fight Location: Abandoned city (neutral) '' '''Pre-Fight' *** Fight! K.O! Conclusion If Bill wins.jpg| If Bill wins If Kenny wins.jpg| If Kenny wins Comparison Kenny: Bill: Next time The Soldier vs Soldier:76 Category:Schwxnz Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles